


Yupper over Brother

by FanTraSpa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTraSpa/pseuds/FanTraSpa
Summary: Lotor has a surprise from his mother, he hopes it’s a yupper!!!





	Yupper over Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I found this cute fan art of baby Lance and Lotor, and I just had to write a minific!!

A young boy with white shoulder length hair, sat directly next to a door, tapping his foot ferociously. He kept looking at the clock every five tics, grumbling silently to himself.

“Father, when is mother coming!? You said she would be here with my present thirty tics ago! When is she coming!?”

A taller more purple and mature Galra looked at his son in exasperation. He put his head in his hands, and stared at the wall instead of his son.

“Lotor, be patient, your mother will be here soon.”

Lotor shot up and ran to his father, and forced himself into his fathers lap.

“But I want mother to come home now!! I want mommy! I want mommy! I want mommy!”

The older just leaned back into his seat, face in hands. When is Honerva arriving? He, Emperor Zarkon, was being terrorized by a mere child! Zarkon, a galran, Black Paladin of Voltron, is near tears as he listens to his son whine. He is not suitable to raise children, and now he is going to be a father again, with a second child.

Just as Zarkon was praying to the lions to end his suffering and ignoring Lotor’s pathetic punches on his chest, he heard the door open and shuffling entering.

Lotor looked to the intruder with an ugly glare, but immediately it turned to that of glee. He ran to the women with dark brown skin and purple armor.

“Mommy! You’re back, I thought you weren’t coming back with my present! By the way, where is my present? And what’s in your arms?”

The woman laughed as her son wrapped himself around her waist and looking up at her with wide eyes.

“Goodness, and here I thought you wanted to see me! Well my child, this is a present, but it was gift from your father to me. Would you like to see, my dearest son?”

Lotor nodded aggressively as he motioned to pick up the bundle that was in his mother’s arm. His mother gently gave Lotor the small bundle. Lotor moved the soft material that covered the creatures face out of the way. What stared back at him was a pair of the bluest eyes and a mop of brown hair.

“You…are not a yupper. Mother, I told you I wanted a yupper, and this is not a yupper!”

Zarkon chuckled to himself, he finally got up from his throne and walked to his wife, his empress, his love, his reason for being, and held her gently and sweetly.

“Lotor, your mother, Honerva and I, wanted to tell you sooner, but this is your baby brother. His name is Lance.”

Lotor looked at his parents and then back to Lance, then again to his parents.

“I wanted a yupper, not a brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://victoriousnikiforov.tumblr.com/post/169252786233/au-where-lotor-asks-for-a-yupper-and-gets-a-little 
> 
> This is the fic, it’s so cute!!!


End file.
